


Soft

by adhd_mess



Category: Akudama Drive (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Out of Character, idk i needed something to cheer me up honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adhd_mess/pseuds/adhd_mess
Summary: Swindler pets Cutthroat
Relationships: Cutthroat/Ordinary | Swindler (Akudama Drive)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Soft

"Your hair is so soft." Yawning, Swindler ran her hands through Cutthroat's hair. "So silky." She giggled to herself and Cutthroat held her in his lap. He gazed softly at the girl. "I love you."

"I love you." He cupped her cheek and kissed her.


End file.
